


Thuban

by evanoracronwell



Series: Stars will guide you home [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: Alex can't stop himself to look at the stars and reminiscent about Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Stars will guide you home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	Thuban

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I did this without a beta, so please forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Apart from that, I hope you like it.

* * *

**2008**

Alex practically ran through the back door of his house, automatically going towards the tool shed, it was always there that he took refuge when something bad happened inside his house, which if he stopped to think about it, it was every fucking day. When his hand touched the doorknob, ready to open that door and take refuge in the one place that made him feel safe in his whole life, Alex hesitated, writhing his whole face in pain. This was no longer a safe place. No. His father had taken that from him, one more thing he had stolen without mercy from Alex.

Now here was a place that Alex had lived the worst day of his life. And the best too. Which was fucking ironic.

If he closed his eyes he could perfectly remember the soft touches of Michael on his skin. From his lips running down Alex's neck, shoulders, chest ... He could feel his body opening up to the boy, feeling loved for the first time in his life. He could hear the wheezing breaths, the pleasurable moans, the names called out like a prayer, completely drunk with the pleasure of being in each other's arms.

But he could also hear the agonized cries of pain, he could see the blood staining the floor, the groans suffered as he tried to bandage the hand completely destroyed. He could see Michael leaving ...

Feeling his heartbreaking even more with the memories, Alex walked away from the shed as if he were burning him. His legs dragged him as far as possible from that cursed shed, that cursed house, that cursed family.

He ran. He ran until he felt his lungs burn from the force of trying to get some air inside. He ran until he came across the huge Crashdown panel.

Rosa!

No, Alex shook his head, chasing away the thoughts. He wasn't going to think about it. Not in Rosa. Not now.

But he climbed the stairs at the side of the dinner until he reached the roof, and he sat with his back against the wooden panel as he did so many times with a dear friend.

The girl who had bought him the first glass of black nail polish after using hers so many times to paint his nails. Who taught him how to make a perfect eyeliner.

_"Red is armor, Alex."_

_"I'm more of a "Guy in Black", Rosa"_

Then black nail polish and eyeliner became his armor.

And Rosa was the first person he said was gay.

And Rosa was the one who opened a huge smile and then started planning a life where they would flee to California.

_"You are going to charm the world with your voice and your lyrics Alex. And I'm going to be a badass manager of your career. Let's take over the world, baby. And fuck Roswell."_

But now Rosa was gone. Just, gone.

Alex bit his lip so hard he felt the coppery taste of blood invade his mouth.

Now he was here, with a broken heart.

Without Rosa.

Without Michael.

Leaving for the Air Force.

Oh God, he just wanted to scream until the whole world heard the pain that was consuming every piece of him.

He had sworn to himself that he would never follow in the family's footsteps. He would never be a Manes Man.

But he had signed those papers this morning. Not like he had any other choice, Jesse just made it very clear that he knew he was still seeing Michael, and then without another word, he threw the papers at him. Alex was not stupid, he could hear it loud and clear, the silent threat behind that.

_Sign this or you will regret it._

_Sign this or he will pay the price._

So he signed. And he would be leaving by the end of the week.

Without Rose. Without California.

And worst of all, without Michael.

Michael who in the past few days had barely looked in his direction.

Michael, who was committing thefts and getting in trouble.

Michael, who refused to go to the hospital even when Alex gave him all the savings he had from the UFOEmporium.

Michael who had kissed him like Alex never even dreamed of being kissed.

Michael, who touched him with such love that Alex had to control himself not to sob in his arms.

Michael, who spent hours and hours hugging Alex in the back of his truck talking nonstop about the stars in such a charming way that Alex fell in love with them, as strong as he fell in love with the boy who kept talking about them.

_"The Draco constellation can be viewed in the northern hemisphere. It means" dragon "in Latin and was one of the 48 ancient constellations, and also the eighth largest constellation in the night sky"_

That had been the first time he had talked about the stars, right after Alex mentioned that he had already read all the Harry Potter books and that for some reason he liked Draco Malfoy.

Any normal person would have agreed with him, or would have said all the reasons why he was liking the wrong character.

But Michael, his beautiful and charming Michael, had just raised his hand pointing at a handful of stars and threw that information as if it were the most normal thing in the world was to talk about stars and constellations when Harry Potter was mentioned.

If Alex hadn't already been in love, he would have fallen, hard, at that very moment.

_"There are several myths about this constellation, one of which is about the 12 labors of Heracles, Draco represents Ladon, the dragon that guarded the golden apples in the gardens of the Hesperides ...."_

And Alex spent hours and hours hearing about Draco's constellation. And from that day on, he came to love the character even more. He began to love the stars tenderly. And he fell in love, in a cosmic way with Michael Guerin.

"Draco's constellation."

Alex whispered to himself looking at the sky and immediately finding the handful of stars. Like a magnet that screamed for him.

And if Alex closed his eyes for a few seconds he could hear Michael's voice saying all the facts about that constellation.

He would smell the rain that he always smelled beside the boy even when days had passed without a drop falling from the sky.

"I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you again"

Alex murmured to himself again and then let himself be lost in the sobs that took over his body lying there, with his eyes lost in the sky.

Begging Draco's constellation to bring his lover back and end the immense pain he was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco contains 17 formally named stars, one of them is named "Thuban"


End file.
